


sparks fly (on a jet stream)

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Clubbing, Community: shoexchange, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: Coming to this club was a bad idea.





	sparks fly (on a jet stream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oviparous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oviparous/gifts).



> I originally planned something longer for the exchange, but I was unable to finish it on time so this is what I turned in instead. Hopefully, that one will see the light of day someday.
> 
> Anyway. I've been told there are certain scenes here that cause secondhand embarrassment, and jsyk, they're all intentional. This was inspired by Sho's 2010 Hanamaru Cafe appearance, in which he said he's the type who talks a lot and doesn't shut up when he's drunk. I'd love to know what his managers had witnessed in their time.
> 
> There are a bunch of G no Arashi references here (thank you, Aiba Sugoroku), and if you get them, tell me LMAO.
> 
> The "drunk sex" tag only applies to one character. He's drunk af, but everything that happens between him and the non-drunk dude is 100% consensual.

Coming to this club was a bad idea.  
  
Sho was aware he was sulking. Nino had told him so when he’d swung by to steal Sho’s drink. Sho had only sighed, letting Nino do as he pleased because Nino could never hold his liquor and a few sips wouldn't cost Sho much.  
  
Probably.  
  
"Stop making that face as you stare at them," Nino admonished.  
  
Sho scowled. He grabbed his beer back and chugged it down as he kept his eyes focused on one side of the dance floor, where Jun was grinding himself against Ohno's ass for the past ten minutes.  
  
Would they ever stop?  
  
Nino yanked the beer back to press the container against his sweaty forehead. "If you want him, then I suggest you get your ass moving and walk up to him. Take him away from Leader and do the grinding yourself. Leader won’t mind."  
  
Sho tore his eyes away from the pair. Leader was their nickname for Ohno because Ohno was adept at nearly anything, so no one really questioned when someone had given him the nickname. Either Aiba or Nino—Sho couldn't really remember at this point of the night, not when the music was booming against his ears and masking the thumping of his heart, the scent of malt combined with tobacco filling his senses as he took his beer from Nino once more and let out a breath. The club was filled with company workers like them: bored and looking for a bit of fun on a Friday night, probably someone to take home if they could be lucky.  
  
At least, that had been Aiba’s agenda when he’d brought them all here. Aiba had been the one dancing with Jun for the first twenty minutes since they’d arrived, and Nino had pulled Ohno to him, leaving Sho drinking by his lonesome as he watched his friends.  
  
He and Nino worked in the same department—marketing and budgeting research—while Aiba and Jun were in human resources. The two of them were supposedly responsible for the high percentage of female recruits.  
  
(According to Nino.)  
  
“How did you even find out something like that?” he’d asked as Nino had munched on a melon pan.  
  
Nino had simply shrugged. “I had Oh-chan look into the recruitment files one time.” Ohno worked in IT, and despite Nino claiming that Ohno was a Windows 95 in terms of response towards any social stimuli, the man could handle computers well enough. Sho hadn’t seen Ohno in action though. Nino did because the moment his eyes began hurting from staring at numbers for hours, he often left his desk to wander around different departments. IT on the fourteenth floor was one of his favorite places.  
  
And Sho thought Aiba wouldn’t have called Ohno an IT Revolution if Ohno hadn’t deserved it in any way. Aiba might be on the questionable side of nicknames from time to time, but some of those nicknames had a bit of truth in them if you viewed it in the Aiba Masaki perspective.  
  
Sho couldn’t deny that Nino’s claim regarding the recruit boom held more than a bit of validity. Aiba and Jun were too attractive to be working as salarymen, something their colleagues often chided the two for, but the two always smiled good-naturedly and claimed that they liked what they were doing.  
  
The two were really good friends, and their charming personalities combined made people around them wonder why they were still both bachelors despite their age.  
  
At one point, Sho himself had wondered if they were together.  
  
In which Nino had let out a flat “No, don’t be stupid,” the moment Sho had voiced the thought out. Nino had given him a look then: the same one that Nino had when Sho had almost inserted a convenience store receipt in the vending machine because he’d been lacking in sleep to even notice that he’d held something far too small to be a bill.  
  
“They’re not together, and I know because Aiba-shi can never keep his trap shut and he always ends up telling me everything,” Nino had insisted with a plastic fork pointed to Sho’s face. Sho had thought that Aiba talking about anything and everything to Nino was a cause of alarm, but he’d chosen not to say a thing because Nino would only have a clever retort ready. Nino was always ready.  
  
But when they went to this noisy, smoky club with a lot of laser lights and a fog machine, someplace that was a little out of league for Sho on most nights, Jun and Aiba had started dancing seductively that they’d looked like they owned the dance floor despite Ohno being the most skilled at dancing in their group.  
  
Then Jun had moved to Ohno as Aiba and Nino had started doing a less sultry dance, more of just going with the beat while Jun kept grinding himself against Ohno’s ass. In Sho’s defense, he was only staring at them because he never danced and always resolved to drinking at the bar counter as his friends fooled around. He was only keeping watch in case anyone they didn’t know tried something funny.  
  
Nino took the beer from him, taking one last sip before giving him a look. “Seriously, Sho-chan, I know you don’t dance, but just go there and he’ll get the hint. Trust me.”  
  
The suggestion was simultaneously tempting and mortifying for Sho, and he yanked his beer angrily from Nino and shooed his friend away. “Leave me alone, Kazunari.” He only used Nino’s name when Nino was getting too nosy about things that weren’t his business.  
  
Nino sighed and gave him an affectionate pat on the head. “Fine, suit yourself. Be a sad old man. Be an idiot. Keep pining for him as he moves from one guy to another. With J’s looks, it won’t be hard for him to take one home, and unless you get off that stool, that person won’t be you.”  
  
Nino left him alone, not bothering to hear what he had to say. Not that he had anything more to say, so he finished his beer as he tried his best to look like he wasn’t staring at the way Jun shook his hips. Even with the lack of lighting and the smoky ambiance, Sho could see how Jun’s hips swayed in time with the music, how his dancing was less precise in contrast to Ohno’s refined, almost graceful movements. Jun’s movements looked calculated but only up until the end, then somehow, he managed to let himself go that every sashay of his hips appeared fluid and yet deliberate.  
  
Like he was performing for someone.  
  
Sho didn’t want to think about that because that someone would never be him. He didn’t dance; he only spoke to Jun when necessary (be it in the workplace or outside of it), and he never referred to Jun as Jun, calling him Matsumoto-san or Matsumoto-kun despite Nino and Aiba inventing their own nicknames for the man. Ohno often used the portmanteau that was more known in the company, but Sho had a feeling Ohno’s way of calling him changed whenever they were grinding against each other like that.  
  
It had to.  
  
When Sho looked back, Jun was now dancing with Nino, and he could swear he caught Nino’s eye before Nino went on with it, going for sultry, unlike his dance-off with Aiba earlier. Sho shook his head at the sight. Nino was obviously making a show for it, grabbing Jun’s hips and grinding himself against Jun’s thigh, all with his eyes on Sho and daring Sho to do something about it with an eyebrow raised as Jun took the lead.  
  
Sometimes, Sho wondered if Nino was really his friend.  
  
He gestured to the bartender for another round as Jun and Nino kept at it, eventually attracting the attention of a few people. Aiba and Ohno stopped dancing and made their way towards the bar, so Sho took the liberty of ordering for them, something the two thanked him for.  
  
Aiba sat on his left and Ohno took the space to his right, and Sho knew it was only a matter of time before one of them said something, so he beat them to it.  
  
“I don’t dance.”  
  
Beside him, Ohno chuckled as he calmly sipped his beer, and Aiba laughed loudly before clapping him on the back.  
  
“Seriously, Sho-chan!” Aiba exclaimed, repeatedly hitting his shoulder. “You danced in the dinner party last month with Terajima-chan, didn’t you? Just go there and, you know, move according to the music! It’s not as hard as you make it out to be.”  
  
Sho fixed Aiba with a look. He didn’t dance in the dinner party; he made a fool of himself in there. He didn’t want to have a repeat of that because Jun wasn’t Terajima, and he only danced with that woman from admissions because Nino had dared him to. He’d gotten three free ramen meals courtesy of Nino’s pocket for that embarrassment, and while it had been worth it, he didn’t want to repeat the experience anytime soon.  
  
Certainly not with Jun who looked like he knew exactly how to move.  
  
How did Jun do that every time?  
  
“I don’t know how to move,” he said stubbornly. When he turned back to the dance floor, Jun was behind Nino and Nino had his arms around Jun’s neck as they danced to the upbeat rhythm, and he had to turn away again.  
  
“Who cares about that?” Aiba asked, elbowing his side. “If you want our Hot Guy Matsujun, leave the beer and tell Nino we need him here instead. I can guarantee that Nino-chan will happily step aside.”  
  
Which part of he didn’t dance did Aiba not get? Even if he did dance, he was positive Jun wouldn’t be as daring as he was with Aiba, Nino, and Ohno because Jun was like that when it came to him. Jun was unfailingly polite in front of him—always addressing him as Sho-san and only calling him Sho-kun when they were out of the company building. Jun never forgot to give him a curt bow every time the marketing department had some business with human resources so Sho had learned a long time ago how to be fine with that.  
  
But with Jun dancing freely with all of his friends except him, it caused all of the ugly feelings to rise to the surface once more. He knew he had no right to feel even the slightest bit envious. But it was hard when Jun had his hands on Nino’s hips and was repeatedly grinding himself against Nino. It was hard when Nino kept his eyes on Sho and raised an eyebrow every time they made eye contact while he kept up with Jun’s rhythm.  
  
And it was extremely difficult when Sho had two people beside him urging him to replace Nino with himself.  
  
Aiba wouldn’t shut up and kept elbowing him (“Come on, Love Striker, make a move! We’re counting on you!”—Aiba had weird nicknames for them) while Ohno kept jerking his head towards the dance floor, and Sho let out a long sigh.  
  
“If I get drunk enough, I might,” he said just to make them stop, but Aiba took it as a challenge because Aiba had a really odd way of interpreting things.  
  
So Sho found himself moving on from beer to a shot of whiskey, courtesy of Aiba Masaki’s generosity. He was on his third glass when Aiba seemed to signal Ohno, and Ohno abruptly got up from his stool, but not before giving Sho’s knee a squeeze. Ohno went back to the dance floor, and Sho finished his third shot in one gulp when he saw Jun grin at Ohno and yank Ohno by his tie, leaving Nino to take Ohno’s place beside Sho.  
  
Sho felt Nino wrap an arm around his shoulders, Nino's other arm leaning against the counter for support. Sho tried to focus on anything else, but the contrast between Ohno’s and Jun’s movements was too distracting that his eyes followed their movements anyway.  
  
“How many glasses of this thing did he have?” he heard Nino ask Aiba, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Aiba raise five fingers, making him frown.  
  
“I only had three,” he countered, handing the now empty glass to Aiba, something Aiba replaced with another one immediately. Sho wasn’t about to accept, but he saw Jun laughing at something Ohno told him as the pair danced.  
  
He grabbed the drink from Aiba’s hands and downed it in one go, slightly wincing at the burn.  
  
“That’s his sixth,” he heard Aiba tell Nino. “He’s counting is a little faulty now; forgive him.”  
  
He heard Nino sigh. “For the top employee of our department to be this faulty with his counting, he must have it really bad.” He felt Nino squeeze his shoulder. “I’m not taking this guy home, Aiba-shi. I’ve done enough of that every damn time he got himself in this sorry state because of Jun-kun. Jun-kun this, Jun-kun that. ‘Why does he do that, Nino?’ ‘Nino, is Aiba-chan going out with Matsumoto-kun? Please tell me honestly,’ ‘I don’t dance Nino, and he does. He’s so good at it. How is that possible?’ I’m dead serious; I’ve had enough of the moping during the taxi rides.”  
  
Sho elbowed Nino’s side a little forcefully as his vision began to swim. The whiskey was getting to him, but all it did was to make him crave for more alcohol to drown out whatever he was feeling that was brought about by what he was seeing. “I’m not moping.”  
  
He felt Aiba pat his head affectionately. “Don’t worry, Sho-chan. I’ll find someone who can bring you home since Nino’s bailing out.”  
  
Sho tried to wave off Aiba’s offer with a hand, but even that came out less controlled than he intended. Maybe Aiba wasn’t lying about this being his sixth glass; he was becoming more and more uninhibited.  
  
His head felt too light. He was somehow aware of Nino’s presence beside him, of Nino’s arm supporting him as the alcohol started to work, making his eyelids droop. He had a hard time focusing on the dance floor because the laser lights made his eyes sting, and he had to blink repeatedly to find Ohno and Jun, who were still moving to the beat.  
  
Somehow, the alcohol managed to make it look like the pair was moving a bit slower than usual, and Sho felt like was watching something he wasn’t supposed to see, not with the way Jun was matching Ohno’s movements with deliberate sways of his hips here and there. Sho’s head was beginning to feel saturated for some reason, and he had to put it on Nino’s shoulder as he watched his friends dance.  
  
“See, here, Aiba-san? He does this. Pretty sure we’ll hear about Jun-kun’s moles any moment now,” Nino said, but Nino didn’t nudge him away so Sho just lightly slapped Nino’s knee for the comment. His movements were becoming less guarded, and he was starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open.  
  
He felt Nino’s hand come up and give him reassuring pats on the head. “Better call those two back, Aiba-shi. I think we’re done for tonight because this one’s going down.”  
  
His head was dropping, and he felt Nino grasping the side of his face tightly for a moment. “Don’t sleep until we get you a cab, all right?”  
  
Sho managed a nod, blinking furiously and focusing on the club’s floor tiles to stay awake.  
  
“Sho-chan, we’re going to stand now, okay? You need to sleep on a bed,” he heard Nino say after a moment, and he was just nodding when he felt someone else grab his other arm as Nino had the other around his shoulders. Probably Aiba because the grip was firm—secure. There was even an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him stable as he felt himself dragged out of the noisy club.  
  
He could no longer make out whatever his friends were saying because everything seemed to slow down. He could still smell whiskey, sweat, and tobacco from the club as a cab stopped in front of him, and whoever was holding him that wasn’t Nino pushed him inside, something he did if only he could rest his head against something.  
  
Sho felt someone nudging him to make more room, and he scooted to the side, his forehead slumped against the window as the driver stepped on the gas.  
  
“Aiba-chan,” he mumbled, and Aiba said nothing. “Aiba-chan, where are we going?”  
  
“Home,” was the reply he got, but whoever said it didn’t sound like Aiba, so Sho tried his best to lift his head to determine who was with him. Nino wouldn’t leave him in the hands of anyone potentially dangerous, but Nino had a lot of clever ideas from time to time, so Sho had to know for himself.  
  
Thinking of Nino at this time of the night and in his state made him _see_ Nino, and before he knew it, he had his head against his companion’s shoulder, thinking it was Nino. Sho had no control over himself anymore, and as soon as his mouth opened, he couldn’t stop.  
  
“Why is it,” he began, and he heard a questioning hum, “that he could dance with anyone—with you, with Aiba-chan, with Satoshi-kun—but never with me?”  
  
There was a pause before he heard a “You don’t dance,” and Sho frowned despite not anyone seeing it.  
  
“Not the point,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he did so. “It’s always like that, you know? He’d pull anyone to the dance floor with him, move his hips like that, dance to the music with you and the others, and by the time it’s over he never fails to give me a smile. Just that. That’s all I get every time while you guys get to dance with him. I mean, okay, I don’t dance, but…you know.”  
  
“No,” Sho heard, “I don’t know. What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about, exactly?”  
  
Sho managed to roll his eyes despite his condition. He and Nino had talked about this multiple times in the past. He was certain Nino was just fucking with him to make him say it.  
  
He sighed. “I hate it when you make me say it all the time when you complain every chance you get that all I ever talk about is him.” He shook his head repeatedly. “It’s bad enough that he doesn’t know, that he’ll never know, but do you really have to remind me that it’s him every time? I thought you were my friend.”  
  
“I am your friend,” was what Sho got, “but you really need to tell me who this guy is.”  
  
Sho let out a breath, his shoulders slumping already. What was one more embarrassment, he wondered? Here he was, drunk, sitting in a cab on a ride home with his best friend who had a thing for making him state the obvious while the one person he’d love to share a cab with probably had someone else and was likely on his way to his apartment or the other person’s to fool around.  
  
The thought made Sho let out a low whine, something he tried to mask with a small laugh. “He’s probably going to sleep with someone else tonight while we’re talking about him. I don’t want to think about him anymore, not when he doesn’t think of me. It’s sad, isn’t it? Come Monday he’s nothing but a colleague and he’ll call me Sho-san again when he called me Sho-kun once or twice tonight. I don’t really remember, but I wish he’d stop that. I wish he’d call me Sho, just Sho, but that’s as high as my chances of him calling Jun are, so probably not.”  
  
“What did you say?” Sho heard, asked in a low, almost disbelieving voice.  
  
Sho nudged his friend’s side with his elbow. “How many times are you going to make me say it? I don’t want to think of him anymore, and you’re not helping. You act as if you don’t know. You, Aiba-chan, and Satoshi-kun all know, and he’s the only one who doesn’t. But does it matter? He’s super popular in his department, and I don’t even know if he’s interested in men or just fooling around with you guys, but even if he was, he won’t be interested in me so what’s the point? He’s too formal with me, and I’m scared I’ll turn him away if I ever try anything. Not that I have anything to try. But the way he dances makes me wish I danced too, but that’s too bold, isn’t it? Too ambitious for my case seeing as I can only call him Matsumoto-kun in and out of work. Maybe next time I won’t come with you guys anymore. He barely acknowledged me tonight, and I only came with you because Aiba-chan claimed that he said he hadn’t seen me for a long time, which was true because of the stupid year-end review meetings, but it’s not as if he meant it that way, you know? He didn’t even spare me a glance tonight.”  
  
“How do you know he never looked at you?” was what Sho heard, and he let out a sad laugh. Nino liked to rub it in his face tonight. This was definitely Nino’s payback for bringing him home despite the claim earlier that he’d pass this time.  
  
“Because I was, as you said earlier, staring at him the whole time and he never looked my way, not even when you switched places with Satoshi-kun. You can laugh. It’s okay. I’m used to you laughing whenever I talk about him like this.”  
  
But Sho heard no laughter, and he was about to nudge his friend’s side when the cab stopped. Sho was only vaguely aware of his friend paying for the fare before he felt himself being hauled out of the vehicle and inside a set of sliding doors. He felt cool metal against his back after a moment, and he had to shut his eyes since the lights of the elevator were blinding him.  
  
“7459,” he mumbled, “that’s the number, but I guess you know that.” Nino had the habit of visiting him unannounced, sometimes bringing takeout or more instant ramen cups for them to consume as they talked about anything: from budgeting graphs to Matsumoto Jun from the HR department. Nino was his most trusted confidant, and while Nino often commented about his ineptitude at making a move, Nino always listened despite his complaints and Sho appreciated that.  
  
Sho felt his companion wrap an arm around his waist, and he instinctively put his arm around the man’s shoulders. They felt sturdier than usual, and he wondered if Nino was finally making use of the gym located in the lobby of the guy’s apartment building. About time.  
  
”Thanks for the information but we’re not going there. Come on now,” was what Sho heard, and he let himself be led around until he was inside an apartment before he pushed his friend off him.  
  
He heard a squeak of surprise as he leaned his weight against the closed door, his eyes shut as he felt his head swim. “Do you want my one thousand yen coupon to that Akiba café I went to with Aiba-chan last week? You’re being awfully nice to me tonight, Nino. No jab at my ego, no giggle at anything I said, no long-suffering sigh as I talked earlier, no ‘You have it really bad, Sho-chan,’ and I’m not used to it.”  
  
“I’m not Nino,” was the response, and it was so unexpected that Sho snapped his eyes open immediately.  
  
It took a long while to focus, but he felt like his knees would give out when he saw the undeniable features of Jun’s face staring back at him.  
  
Had it been Jun the entire time?  
  
It all came crashing down: everything he had said, all those things about Jun and Jun’s dancing,—Jun had heard everything because Sho had admitted them and Sho, at this moment, just wanted to move to the Arctic Circle and go jamming with the polar bears for the rest of his sorry life as the ice caps melted.  
  
Maybe they'd even teach him how to dance.  
  
“Where’s Nino?” he managed to ask, his voice so close to breaking. Of all the ways he wanted Jun to know, it wasn’t this, and yet it was too late. He repeatedly thumped his head against Jun’s apartment door to knock some sense into himself.  
  
Jun shook his head. “Nino was never in the cab.”  
  
“And they let you bring me home? Where are we?” he asked dizzily, everything suddenly overwhelming him, but he was aware he wasn’t anywhere in his apartment because he didn’t recognize the slippers in the genkan, and he was certain he didn’t line up all his shoes so neatly.  
  
“They wouldn’t tell me your address and you wouldn’t say it so we’re in my place,” he heard Jun say, and it was too much. It was too much for Sho to hear that his friends had managed to saddle Jun with him and of course, Jun hadn’t protested. He treated Sho as a senpai. He probably only did it out of respect or pity or both, and Sho hated it. He didn’t need those after everything, after he’d just screwed up a decent working relationship with a colleague and a friend.  
  
Sho shut his eyes, shaking his head over and over and managing to laugh bitterly. Everything he ever wanted was right in front of him, looking at the embarrassment he had undoubtedly become, and it hurt more than the impending headache he was bound to have come morning. He kept his eyes closed because he couldn’t bear to look at Jun, not when he was drunk off his ass and was standing on two shaky legs.  
  
The only thing supporting him was the door behind his back and his palms flat against it. He was trembling out of combined fear and panic, and he hoped that this was something the alcohol would take away when he woke up the following morning, but remembering morning now made him realize he was in Jun’s apartment, and he could only let out another bitter laugh.  
  
“You’re scared of me now, I know,” he murmured, eyes still closed. “Thinking that Sakurai Sho is nothing but a creep, and you’re right. But don’t worry; I won’t talk to you anymore, not even at work. I’ll stay away, and if I have any business with your department I’ll settle it with Aiba-chan. You can still hang out with them. I won’t join you guys anymore. I’ll keep away; I’m really sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren’t supposed to know.”  
  
“Oh?” Jun said, and Sho felt like his heart was trying to break free from his chest. Jun’s voice sounded closer than he thought, and he willed himself not to move as he waited for Jun’s inevitable request for him to leave. “Is that so? I’m not supposed to know, ever?”  
  
Sho shook his head, letting out a tiny, bitter chuckle at his fate. It should have been Nino in the cab with him. It should have been Aiba or Ohno—anyone but Jun. Not like this, with him so miserable and so inebriated he could barely see straight. But Jun’s voice was something to focus on because they’d never been this close. Sho never allowed himself to be this close to Jun before, and he felt like he was paying for that now in the worst way possible.  
  
“No, you weren’t supposed to know at all.” Jun smelled like the club, all smoke and the faintest traces of sweat, and Sho wanted him so much that he couldn’t bear to look at what he could never have.  
  
He wanted to cry; he wanted to shout. He wanted to leave Jun’s apartment and never show his face again, but his legs could never carry him past the elevator. If Jun wanted him to go, Jun would probably have to drag him outside. He drank too much, and he hated himself for losing control like this.  
  
Sho felt someone crowding him, and soon enough he felt fingers tugging on his tie as he held his breath.  
  
“Look at me,” he heard Jun say, and he sounded close—too close that Sho trembled from where he stood.  
  
He felt long fingers tracing his face, his jawline followed by his lips, and he sighed as the contact made him shiver.  
  
“Look at me, Sho,” Jun said, and that was the first time he said Sho’s name without all the honorifics that Sho found himself obeying.  
  
“You’re so stupid,” was the first thing Jun told him when his eyes met Jun’s dark ones, and before Sho could say anything, Jun tugged him forward by his tie and kissed him. Sho froze at the contact, but Jun was insistent, grabbing both sides of his face to kiss him better.  
  
“Kiss me back,” Jun whispered when he still didn’t respond, and Sho didn’t need to be told twice, clinging to Jun’s hips and backing Jun against the nearby wall. Jun let out a gasp when his shoulders made contact with the wall, and Sho stared at him, eyes wild.  
  
Jun giggled, reaching up to brush a few strands of Sho’s hair. “You never danced,” Jun told him, kissing the sides of his mouth, “so I danced for you. All this time I was dancing for you, hoping you’d notice for once. And you never did because you didn’t dance, or so you always said. But I saw you dance with Terajima-san at the dinner party and Aiba-kun kept telling me you only needed the right push, so I kept at it even if I thought you never looked.”  
  
Sho’s knees felt wobbly from Jun’s admission, but his hands on Jun’s hips kept him grounded. All this time, he’d never thought—only imagined.  
  
Even with the alcohol numbing his senses and slowing his cognitive function, everything was better than whatever Sho’s mind had conjured in the past.  
  
Jun kissed him senseless, his hands firm on Sho’s nape. Sho probably tasted too much like whiskey, but Jun wasn’t complaining, seemingly content with making Sho gasp against his mouth. Sho pulled away after a moment and Jun’s lips moved to his jaw, and Sho shuddered at the feel of those lips finally on his skin.  
  
“You were grinding yourself against them,” he said accusingly, and he felt Jun’s laughter against the shell of his ear.  
  
Jun ground their hips together. “I was pretending they were you the entire time,” Jun admitted, and Sho felt his blood rushing quickly. “Leader kept telling me to pretend it was you so I’d dance better. Aiba-chan kept saying he’d try his best to imitate you. And Nino went on and on about the things you could probably do if only you stood up from that fucking bar stool and went over to me. But you never did—not tonight, not even during the other nights. And yet I continued to dance for you despite all that.”  
  
“I had my eyes on you the whole time,” Sho whispered as he felt Jun nipping at his jaw. Somehow, admitting things were easier when Jun did it first. “How can you say you thought I never looked? I was looking at you the entire time, every time.”  
  
Jun grabbed the sides of his shoulders, effectively trapping him against the wall as Jun resumed with the fleeting, teasing kisses on Sho’s neck. “You should have said something. You could’ve said something,” Jun murmured, already removing Sho’s tie and tossing it somewhere behind him, his hands doing quick work on Sho’s shirt buttons.  
  
“Same to you,” Sho managed to say as Jun kissed his now-exposed collarbones. “Why didn’t you? If you were interested, you should have told me.”  
  
Jun laughed against his skin. “We’ll only go back and forth at this rate. I thought you weren’t interested. You were so distant. Always so distant.”  
  
Jun slid the fabric off his shoulders and Sho obliged, clumsily helping to unbutton the cuffs as Jun licked the pulse point of his neck. Jun was murmuring things as he alternated between sucking and licking at Sho’s pulse, and Sho finally managed to remove his shirt, letting it join his tie on the floorboards of Jun’s genkan.  
  
“You acted like a senpai every time so how was I supposed to approach you? You were so proper, only talking to me about work and never hinting at anything. Hanging out with you and the others didn’t change my view on that at all. You’ve always been so formal, always the unreachable for someone like me.”  
  
“And yet,” Sho said, breathing heavily as Jun tweaked one of his nipples, “you danced for me.”  
  
“I wanted to do more than just dance for you,” he heard Jun admit as Jun’s lips traveled lower, his long, lithe fingers already unbuckling Sho’s belt and pulling the leather free from the loops to discard it somewhere on the floor. “I wanted to do so many things. So many things, Sho-kun, and you weren’t even aware of any of them. I wanted to do things for you, with you, _to you_.”  
  
Jun suddenly let him go to kneel in front of him, his hands unbuttoning Sho’s slacks and unzipping him quickly, letting the material pool around his ankles. Sho trembled at the sight: they were still in Jun’s genkan and he was leaning his weight against the wall with his erection straining from his boxers, and the one person he longed for was now kneeling between his thighs.  
  
It was too much, and Jun hadn’t even touched him yet.  
  
“Like what?” he asked, meeting Jun’s eyes as he licked his lips. His head still felt light, but effects of the whiskey were starting to combine with whatever smoldering feeling it was that had settled in the pit of his stomach. “What things, Matsum—Jun?”  
  
Jun visibly trembled when he heard his name, never looking away from Sho. Sho had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat when Jun’s hands went to his boxers, yanking them down his thighs. He shivered when cool air hit his heated skin, and when he opened his eyes, Jun was looking up at him before Jun smiled.  
  
“I’ll show you,” Jun promised before wetting his own lips. He darted out his tongue to taste Sho, and Sho’s head hit hard against the wall as he let out a hitched moan, his knees feeling like jelly.  
  
He heard Jun laugh and he looked down, seeing Jun divesting himself of his suit jacket in rushed movements.  
  
“Seriously, are you okay?” Jun asked in amusement, and Sho managed a nod despite seeing Jun’s skin for the first time as Jun tossed his dress shirt behind him. They were surrounded by clothes now, but Sho didn’t care, not when Jun was kneeling in front of him and curling a hand around the base of his cock before blowing a puff of hot air against the head.  
  
Jun met his eyes before leaning down, wrapping his lips around Sho and taking him deeper by hollowing his cheeks, making Sho moan loudly, his palms against the wall now turned into fists as Jun began working him up.  
  
“Jun,” he groaned, and he heard Jun unzipping his own slacks to free himself, and Sho looked down just in time to see Jun wrap a hand around himself.  
  
Jun hummed and Sho’s jaw went slack at the sensation and at the sight; Jun’s eyes were still on his and it was simultaneously intimidating and hot to know that Jun was watching his every reaction intently.  
  
When Jun began humming around his cock, Sho made some sort of embarrassing noise that had Jun pulling away with a soft pop. His other hand was lazily stroking himself as he grinned up at Sho, and Sho had enough.  
  
He grabbed Jun’s arm and hauled Jun up, kissing Jun hard as he cradled Jun’s face. “Not here,” Sho managed to whisper when they parted, and Jun pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Jun let go of him and of himself, kicking off his shoes, slacks, followed by his underwear. Sho barely got his pants and shoes off before Jun grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the bedroom.  
  
Sho’s alcohol-swaddled head was becoming harder to manage and he pulled his wrist free from Jun’s grip to get Jun’s attention. Jun looked surprised, but Sho leaned forward to kiss him lightly to not give him the wrong idea.  
  
“I’m very drunk,” he admitted, blinking owlishly at Jun’s answering smile. “So I’m not sure how long I’ll last.”  
  
He felt Jun’s fingers on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch instinctively. Jun pushed him towards the bedroom and on the bed, and when Sho sat on the edge of the mattress, Jun stood right between his legs.  
  
“That’s okay,” Jun assured him. “We can just take it slow next time.”  
  
The promise of next time made Sho crane his neck to meet Jun’s willing mouth. Jun pushed him back against the cushions before climbing onto the bed, balancing his weight on his palms. Jun reached between them, taking hold of Sho and pressing himself against Sho, and when Jun ground his hips, Sho let out a moan which Jun silenced with a fierce kiss.  
  
Jun’s hips continued moving as his hand kept stroking, and Sho’s hands wrapped around Jun’s shoulders for support as Jun’s movements turned desperate. Jun kept kissing him as his hand grew more and more insistent, his hips moving in time with his hand and giving Sho all the friction he needed.  
  
He was close, and he tried to let Jun know by squeezing Jun’s shoulders tightly. “Jun,” he panted as his body arched, his toes curling.  
  
Sho felt Jun breathing heavily against his cheek. “Yes,” Jun hissed, and his hand squeezed, making Sho see white. “Go.”  
  
Sho did, groaning Jun’s name and hips lifting off the mattress. Jun kissed him silent, and after a moment, Sho felt Jun’s hips still in their movement as warmth streaked his abdomen.  
  
Jun sighed contentedly against his mouth, shoulders shuddering as he tried to maintain his balance.  
  
Sho’s eyelids felt as heavy as his limbs, but he managed to reach out and brush off Jun’s hair to plant a kiss on Jun’s sweaty forehead. This was a sight Sho had only seen in his dreams before.  
  
Jun kissed his cheek before whispering “Stay here”, and the last thing Sho saw was Jun walking towards another door before his eyes finally drifted shut in his exhaustion.  
  
\--  
  
He woke with a blinding headache and he groaned, reflexively placing a hand over his eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t have accepted Aiba’s rather generous offer of whiskey last night. He rolled over, and he frowned at the feeling of unfamiliar sheets.  
  
Sho removed the hand he had on his face and looked around, quickly realizing he wasn’t in his own home. The panic was short-lived, however; wherever he was, someone left a pill for the headache along with a glass of water on the bedside table, both items placed beside his phone.  
  
He took the tablet and drank it, his other hand already checking his phone for messages. There were dozens of lewd kaomojis alternating from Nino and Aiba, and one message from Ohno. He opened Ohno’s, figuring it was the safest one, and he saw a photo of the man holding up a large tuna with a thumbs up, along with the caption of “Nice catch!!!”  
  
He was about to reply when he caught movement in his periphery, and he looked up to see Jun leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He was only wearing his boxers, and he had his head tilted at Sho in genuine amusement, his hair mussed and sticking out in some places, making him look less intimidating.  
  
The events of last night quickly returned to Sho’s mind, and while he couldn’t remember what had happened exactly, he could recall Jun’s hand on him as Jun had kissed him repeatedly, in the genkan and on the bed, and it was enough to make him blush.  
  
Jun had a small, hesitant smile, and he looked perfect in Sho’s eyes.  
  
“Need to be somewhere?” Jun asked. He sounded nervous, like he didn’t know what else to say to make Sho stay and not appear imposing at the same time.  
  
It was cute, seeing him out of character like that. Sho smiled, placing his phone back on the table and postponing his replies to his friends.  
  
“No,” he answered, pushing away the covers and not caring if he was naked. From the looks of things, Jun hadn’t slept beside him last night, and Sho felt awful for letting Jun take the couch just because he’d passed out. He walked towards Jun and Jun held his ground, but Sho caught Jun’s broad shoulders tensing as he moved closer.  
  
Even after last night, the both of them still got nervous around each other, and Sho wondered when that would go away. He partly hoped it would so he could be bolder when it came to Jun, but at the same time he didn’t, because he liked being nervous around Jun if only Jun was the same around him, too.  
  
“Unless I’m overstaying my welcome?” Sho asked when he was close enough, and Jun shook his head with a smile.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Jun asked, and while it felt downright domestic to be doing this, Sho was feeling great that he didn’t mind. He woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a head-splitting hangover, sure, but that unfamiliar bed turned out to be Jun’s and that was something he’d never thought could actually happen.  
  
He stepped closer and Jun uncrossed his arms to place them around his neck. “I can make us breakfast,” Jun offered, and Sho grinned.  
  
“I’m sure you can,” he whispered, his eyes on the marks around Jun’s lips, followed by the ones on his neck, his collarbone, and the one he never knew beside Jun’s nipple. He wondered where else Jun had beauty marks on. His eyes went back to the inviting curve of Jun’s lips. “But now that I’m sober…”  
  
Jun laughed, a sound that warmed Sho. “There’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom,” Jun said, though his eyes raked over Sho’s entire form before moving back up, “and when you’re done with that, you can meet me in the kitchen.”  
  
Jun turned away, but Sho reached out to grab Jun’s wrist to stop him. “I’m no good in the kitchen,” he admitted quietly, thumb stroking Jun’s pulse, “so how about you come with me to the bathroom instead, and breakfast can follow after?”  
  
He saw Jun’s smile as Jun shook his head, then Jun leaned in to kiss his jaw lightly.  
  
“All right,” Jun murmured, his voice low-pitched and full of meaning that Sho felt his skin growing hot in anticipation. He pulled Jun towards the bathroom with him, and when Jun had the door shut behind them, his hands moving to Sho’s ass, Sho let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
He grinned at Jun, and what he said next made Jun laugh loudly.  
  
“Maybe this time you can teach me how to dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Arashi's Love Wonderland.


End file.
